2019: First Love, Finaly!
is the thirty-sixth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the second part of the Kamen Rider Kiva tribute arc. Thus, it features the full debut of the Kiva Ridewatch. It also features the debut of Kamen Rider WozGingaFinaly. It also reveals the true identity of the high-school girl that approached Sougo when he was young. Synopsis Kamen Rider Ginga has now arrived from outer space! Swartz and the other Time Jackers also appear to be threatened by the presence of a force that can destroy everything! They try to join forces with Another Kiva, Yuko Kitajima, to find a way to defeat Ginga. Sougo has complete confidence that the person they're dealing with is his first love. He makes his way towards Another Kiva to try to find another way to stop her vengeful scheme. Meanwhile, Geiz who became extremely curious about Yuko's case, decided to travel to the year 2015 to uncover exactly what happened... Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Kiva: 10 years after the end of the season finale. Plot ''to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * : * : * : *Ms. Sailor: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Woz: *Garulu: *Basshaa: *Dogga: *Another Kiva: *Kamen Rider Ginga: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Zi-O II **Geiz ***Geiz, Geiz Revive *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O II **Geiz ***Geiz Revive Shippu, Goretsu Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Woz ***Woz, Shinobi, Ginga *'Futurering(s) used:' **Woz ***Futuring Shinobi, GingaFinaly Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 10, . *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Rider: **Ridewatches: ***Zi-O: ***Geiz: *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Kodama, W, Kuuga, Decade, Zi-O II, Ryuki, Zi-O Trinity, Blade, Chalice, Agito, Hibiki, Kiva, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Ghost, Cross-Z, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Knight, Geiz Revive, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga *Despite having the chance to go into KivaArmor, Sougo hesitated to do so. *The first commercial for'' Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Grease'' aired during the broadcast of this episode. **Amusingly, the film stars Kouhei Takeda, who portrays Otoya Kurenai, one of the characters from the series this episode pays tribute to. *The appearance of the character portrayed by actress Yu Takahashi is controversial since early promotional material credits her as Yuri Asohttps://natalie.mu/eiga/news/330251. However in the opening credits, she was only credited as "???", leaving her true identity open-ended and unexplained. **If the character was truly Yuri, it would create a continuity error as she died before the year 2008, making it impossible for her to encounter Sougo in the present day. **Despite this, Takahashi and Tomokazu Sugita are the only actors from the Kiva cast to play entirely different characters from their original roles, as Sugita previously voiced Kivat-bat the 3rd, leaving Kenji Matsuda is the only one out of the three returning Kiva cast members to reprise his original role. *Despite her not the true identity of Sougo's first love, Yuko's death parallels the death of Mio Suzuki from Kiva. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 2019：ハツコイ、ファイナリー！ *Heisei 20's official episode guide for 2019：ハツコイ、ファイナリー！ References Category:Crossovers Category:New Form Episode